Gracias
by Raxe
Summary: A Sougo le tomó mucho tiempo percatarse de que la china en realidad no iba a agradecer absolutamente nada. En ese momento se sintió estúpido. Claro que no iba a decir nada, era una china tonta. Pero Okita Sougo es un hombre de armas tomar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Descargo: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Sorachi Hideaki.**_

* * *

 ** _Gracias_**

A Sougo le tomó mucho tiempo percatarse de que la china en realidad no iba a agradecer absolutamente nada. En ese momento se sintió estúpido. Claro que no iba a decir nada, era una china tonta.

Pero Okita Sougo es un hombre de armas tomar. En menos de un minuto se escabulló de su patrullaje y se encaminó a la Yorozuya. Una vez en el edificio no fue difícil entrar. Lo difícil fue despertar a la Yato.

La chica se encontraba dormida sobre el sofá. Al parecer el jefe y las gafas no se encontraban. Probó hablarle, insultarle, incluso tiró un poco de su cabello pero nada surtió efecto. Terminó por decidir que lo único capaz de regresar a la china al mundo de los vivos era la comida. El sukonbu estaba sobre la mesa.

Intentó tomarlo pero, cuando su mano se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de la comida, una mano blanca y pequeña lo detuvo.

—No toques mi comida, sádico—. Fué lo único que Kagura pronunció antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

—China.

—China

—China.

—Cállate, uh.

—China. — Sougo observó a Kagura suspirar y terminar por incorporarse en el sofá mirándolo con molestia.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? Gin no está.

—Quiero mi agradecimiento.

—Ya te dije que gin no está, sí.

—China.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que tú me agradezcas. — aclaró. La china lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—¿Qué?— Frunció el ceño ante su estupidez.

¿Tan difícil era para su cabeza el agradecerle por el sacrificio que había hecho al ofrecerse a casarse con ella luego de que ya no pudiera hacerlo por el incidente del shinigami? ¿O agradecerle por el hecho de haber conseguido que el país entero llorara su muerte falsa?

 _China desconsiderada._

—Agradece, China.— Su respuesta fue un golpe en la cara.

—¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa...

—No es tuya, es del jefe...

—...intentar robar mi comida...— China hablaba cada vez más alto, sus ojos brillaban con furia.

—Aunque si lo piensas, tampoco es del jefe, es de la vieja de abajo.

—...y exigir un gracias por no sé qué cosa?

—China, eres lenta.— China le lanzó un golpe que esquivó con facilidad al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada para defenderse de los ataques.

Luego de varias horas, unos cuantos edificios menos en la ciudad, un hueso roto -resultado de despertar a una Yato y exigir un agradecimiento que merecía- Okita Sougo se percató de que no había conseguido un sólo gracias.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola ositos!**_

 _ **Aquí está la osa roja con un nuevo fanfic. Será un two-shot (o como se escriba).**_

 _ **Para los que no están enterados hace poco se realizó un festival (o algo así) en Japón. Y según lo que cuentan personas que asistieron hubo momentos okikagu (cabe mencionar que la osa no tiene la menor idea de en qué consiste exactamente el festival o los momentos okikagu). El caso es que con la información que okikagu zone( una página de Facebook) facilitó cree este fanfic.**_

 _ **Y pues eso, la segunda parte ya está en mi cabeza y sólo queda escribirla.**_

 _ **Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Descargo: los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Sorachi Hideaki.**_

* * *

Kagura estaba hecha una furia. El sádico de mierda se había atrevido a intentar robar su preciada comida y había exigido agradecimientos por alguna tontería.

Después de luchar y destruir cosas por horas logró librarse de él. Luego de eso creyó que el asunto estaba zanjado.

No tenía idea de cuán equivocada estaba.

El sádico regresó al día siguiente y tuvo el mismo recibimiento. Pero esa vez le fue imposible deshacerse de él. Hasta que en un lapsus de tiempo entre su lucha le preguntó qué era lo que según él debía agradecer. La respuesta la enfureció aun más.

El maldito de Okita Sougo estaba exigiendo agradecimiento por cosas que el había hecho sin que ella lo pidiera. ¡Incluso tenia suerte de haberse enterado! ¿Quién rayos creía que era?

Al final Sougo sólo consiguió puñetazos

.  
.

—Gracias.

Sougo giró la cabeza despacio, observando a Kagura con cautela. A sus 23 años eran pocas las veces en que Kagura le había agradecido algo.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por todo. — Sougo se acercó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas, china?—. Kagura parecía avergonzada con las mejillas rojas y desviando la mirada.

—Recordé que hace unos años intentaste que te agradeciera algo— Balbuceó— y creo que quizá y sólo quizá tuvieras un poco de razón—estas alturas el tono de voz de Kagura era casi inaudible y parecía que su cara explotaría en cualquier momento.

Sougo observaba conteniendo su risa.

—Es por eso que no has dicho nada en toda la tarde—. Lo que pretendía ser una pregunta sonó como una afirmación.

Kagura no respondió.

Sougo comenzó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana y Kagura sólo se avergonzó más.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando le dio las gracias a ese ser del mal?

Lo tomó por el pañuelo que portaban los altos mandos del shinsengumi y lo acercó para gritarle unas cuantas cosas.

Sougo sólo podía reír. En realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué estaba riendo con tantas ganas ¿la china después de años había recordado un momento de su adolescencia y se había sentido culpable? ¿Quién rayos comprendía a esa chica? Después de negarse de manera tan terca en el pasado ahora solo iba y lo soltaba al aire. Estaba completamente loca.

.

¿La estaba ignorando? Ella hablando de lo horrible novio que era y él solo reía. Lo sacudió, tirando de su ropa, y devolvió a Sougo a la realidad. Sougo pareció sorprendido por su cercanía.

—Deja de ignorarme y escucha lo que-

La besó.

Al parecer Sougo no tenía la más mínima intensión de escucharla.

.

—Kagura— la chica se removió sin despertar por completo.— ya va siendo hora de que me agradezcas unas cuantas cosas más.

* * *

 _ **OMAIGA ESTA ES LA COSA MÁS DIFÍCIL QUE ESCRIBÍ JAMÁS.**_

 _ **Pero lo logré.**_

 _ **Les hablaré de mi experiencia escribiendo esta segunda parte para que sepan cuanto me esforcé y la razón por la que mi autoestima sobrepasa la luna.**_

 _ **Me tomó tres días lograr escribir este final. Sinceramente no sabía cómo terminarlo. Sólo corría en círculos sobre las palabras y las ideas. Así que entré en estado de enojo pre-bloqueo de escritor y luego conseguí escribir algunas partes del capítulo. Claro que después la idea fue descartada y exploté mi cerebro en su hora creativa hasta lograr crear al menos la mitad de lo que leyeron.**_

 _ **En síntesis, este cap pasó por muchos cambios y mutaciones.**_

 _ **Por cierto, si sienten (en su riñón) un poco rara la parte en la que, Kagura y Sougo, son adultos es porque son, precisamente, eso: adultos (o adultos jóvenes :v ) y pues su relación no puede ser igual por siempre (no me refiero a que cambiaría por completo sino que en algunos aspectos habría más evolución) si lo examinan lo suficiente probablemente se percaten de ello [o quizá no( si no lo hacen no se asusten(?) No es su comprensión lectora, es que yo soy principiante en esto.)]**_

 _ **Y pues eso.**_

 _ **Esta es la nota de autor más larga jamás escrita :v**_

 _ **Creo que va siendo hora de que escriba algo triste :v mi corazón me lo dice.**_

 _ **La osa roja se despide.**_

 _ ***3***_


End file.
